


Old Man Kangaroo

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: "Drabble" Meme [1]
Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Australia, Gen, Hell, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dog could remember, albeit vaguely, the time before his Master.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man Kangaroo

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for Anthean](http://vermin-disciple.livejournal.com/139428.html#cutid1), who requested Adam and Dog in Australia.

Dog could remember, albeit vaguely, the time before his Master. It had been full of strange creatures, even larger than he was (and he could vaguely recall being quite a bit larger then, as well). He remembered tentacles that could strangle cities, and horns that could skewer bone. He had regarded them all with disdain, for he was a creature with a higher purpose, an _exalted_ destiny. They knew it and gave him a wide berth, for they recognized his infinite, indisputable superiority.

This monster, however, did not.

It was taller than he was, stood up on massive hind legs, with huge feet and a long tail. When he snarled at it, it regarded him with disinterest and began washing its face in its stubby arms.

He curled up his front paw to point accusingly at it, and looked up expectantly.

"It's just a kangaroo," said his Master. "They've got _loads_ of them here." Dog cocked his head so that his ear flopped in an amusing manner, and whined. "Oh, go ahead."

Dog set off after the monster, as it leaped and bounded away.


End file.
